M4A1
Colt M4A1 Carbine or Maverick M4A1 Carbine is an assault rifle exclusive to Counter-Terrorists in Counter-Strike series and Counter-Strike Online. Overview The M4 is an American made assault carbine which fires 30 rounds of 5.56 NATO. It is renamed to Maverick M4A1 Carbine in game due to copyright issue. The M4A1 is a light assault rifle (carbine) which does medium damage and good accuracy in long range. This weapon is able to install a suppressor which can reduce the muzzle flash and firing sound. Thus, it can reduce the weapon's recoil and make the user can easily perform headshot. However, it will reduce the weapon's firepower and accuracy. M4A1 is defined as the best assault rifle among Counter-Terrorists due to its fair balance between damage and accuracy, making it the best choice for both experts and newbies. It is also the most used assault weapon among the CTs. The M4A1 users can be frequently found in Original, Deathmatch and Team Deathmatch modes. Advantages *High accuracy even in long range *Can reduce firing sound when install the silencer *Light *High rate of fire *Low recoil *Moderate Damage Disadvantages *More expensive to its counterpart, the AK-47 *Only purchasable by the Counter-Terrorists. Users Counter-terrorists: * : Used by Navy Seals and Gerrard's PMC. * : Used by GSG-9. * : Used by Special Air Service. * : Used by GIGN. * : Used by Spetsnaz. * : Used by 707th Special Mission Battalion and Choijiyoon's secret service team. * : Used by PLA Special Forces. * : Used by Thunder Squad. * : Used by Special Assault Team. * : Used by SAF Scout. Tactics using M4A1 *In close range, aim for the enemies head and shoot. *In medium range, aim for chest and fire in burst. *In long range, try not to fire in bursts as it will make your aiming slightly off, instead fire one-by-oneand aim for the enemies gut. *Note that the silencer will lessen the guns firepower and lower its accuracy but will make sure nobody hears you shooting and lowers recoil. *To quickly attach/detach the silencer, right click your mouse and you will see the animation of putting on the silencer, immediately quick switch (default key Q) twice and the silencer would be attached. *Use the silencer when there are no sounds of gunfire. *Stick to middle-close range combat for maximum performance. Purchase report Variants M4A1 Scope :Main article: M4A1 Scope. M4A1 Scope can be obtained only from Code Box. It has the ability to scope but unable to be attached with the silencer. M4A1 Gold The gold-plated variant has quite different appearance and animations from the original M4A1. It has a handguard with foregrip and a tactical flashlight. Obtainable via Code Box only. It shares the same performance to original M4A1 except it can be purchased by both teams. The M4A1 Gold also have M16A4 Holder. M4A1 Dragon Chinese new year special for M4A1. It has faster reload time if the player owns Dragon Knife. HK416 :Main article: HK416. Alternate skin for M4A1 which differs in appearance but still the same in performance. Comparison to AK-47 Advantages *Lower recoil (-12%) *Lighter (-4%) *Cheaper ammo cost ($60) Neutral *Same fire rate (91%) *Same clip size (30 / 90) Disadvantages *Lower damage (-2) *Less accurate (-5%) *More expensive (+$600) *Slower reload (+0.6 seconds) Gallery M4A1 File:M4a1_viewmodel_beta.jpg|Beta view model m4a1 viewmodel.png|Current view model m4a1 worldmodel.png|World model m4a1 shopmodel.png|Shop model Seals m4a1.jpg|A SEAL Team 6 operative carries an M4A1. m4a1 hud.png|Head-up display (HUD) icon de_rats_20120223_1639570.jpg|In-game screenshot Firing sound Ditto, with the silencer Adding silencer Remove silencer Reload sound Draw sound M4A1 Dragon Edition File:M4a1dragon_hud.png|HUD icon Maverick M4A1 Dragon.jpg|In-game screenshot M4A1 Gold Edition File:M4a1gold_add_silencer.png|Installling silencer File:M4a1gold_viewmodel.png|Drawing File:M4a1gold_draw.png|View model File:M4a1gold_shoot.png|Firing animation File:M4a1gold_reload1.png|Reload phase 1, ejecting the empty mag File:M4a1gold_reload2.png|Reload phase 2, inserting a new mag File:M4a1gold_reload3.png|Reload phase 3, pulling the bolt De dust0014.jpg|In-game screenshot File:M4a1gold_worldmodel.png|World model File:M4a1gold_shopmodel.png|Shop model File:M4a1gold_hud.png|HUD icon Did you get the M4A1Gold Edition into your collection now? *No, but will try next time *No, and I don't want it *Yes, and it is great! *Yes, but I regret it... M4A1 HQ M4a1hq vmodel.png|View model M4A1 Camo.jpg|In-game screenshot External links *Colt M4A1 at Wikipedia Media Bw4KP64-pdM hwgGeVc39lg Trivia *The drawing and reload animation of this weapon is not correct (animation based on Counter-Strike 1.6 and Source). To chamber a round, the user should pull the charging handle instead of the forward assist. The user may also just press the bolt catch to chamber a round after he/she inserted the mag. (The correct animation was only used in Condition Zero) *The Colt logo can be clearly seen on the HQ model. *This weapon is of the highest number of variants available in CSO. *This is the one of the most used weapon in CSO, (as well as the original Counter-Strike) same along as AK-47, AWP and Desert Eagle. Category:Assault rifle Category:5.56mm user Category:Colt Category:American weapons Category:Original weapon Category:Weapons with detachable suppressors Category:Counter-terrorist exclusive weapons Category:Light weapon Category:High rate of fire weapons Category:Weapons with variants Category:Weapons